


Always a Lady

by PristinePanda



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), George - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PristinePanda/pseuds/PristinePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa escapes Littlefinger after he announces her betrothal to Harrold Hardyng, during her escape she is rescued by the Hound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M/A for later chapters

Sansa ran through the thick snow after finally escaping the inn, she knew that Lord Baelish would be sending people after her soon but she didn’t care. She only wanted to get away, away from him and his evil plans and schemes. She pulled the hood over her head and ran towards a wooded area, her heart racing as she heard the sound of hoofs in the crunching snow behind her. They were gaining on her, she panicked and began running through the trees. She prayed they would not find her, suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist. She tried to scream but another hand came over her mouth, her back was pressed flush against a large torso. She tried to wriggle free, but to no avail the grip on her was iron clad. The hand the held her wrist moved to her waist, pulling her closer as the horses came to a slow trot not far from them.  
“Don’t scream.” A low voice rasped in her ear, she nodded and the hand moved from her mouth.  
After a moment the horses continued on their way, Sansa let out a relieved sigh as the hands released her. She stepped away quickly, and pulled her handkerchief from her gown and began to wipe the tears from her eyes. Keeping her back to the man, she looked down and thought of how easy it would be to run. He was large, he couldn’t be very fast. As soon as she tried a hand clamped around her wrist once more. “Let me go.” She ordered.  
“Little bird.” He said quietly. Her entire body froze, her heart raced in her ears and she felt dizzy. Her eyes quickly darted to his, he knelt in front of her.  
“How…” She began but couldn’t find the words. “You’re….” She began again, but once more found herself incapable of finishing. They remained like this for a short moment, her hand in his, him kneeling in front of her, until the sound of horses returned. She took a ragged breathe and felt fear pour through her veins.  
Quickly he grabbed her shoulders and pressed her back into the tree. “Stay quiet, and if they see us… run.” He ordered. She gave a small nod, as he placed an object in her hand. She kept her eyes on his as long as she could before she heard the men dismount, her body began to tremble lightly. He pulled away from her suddenly, his sword in hand. The next few moments were a blur, she watch as two men attacked the Hound. He dispatched them quickly, as the third came towards her. She looked down to see the object in her hands was a small dagger, she held it up at the man who simply gave a small laugh.  
“Come now girl, the Lord Protector will be wanting you unharmed.” He threatened.  
She lashed out at him, to no avail. He stepped closer, and she stepped back against the tree. Once again she lashed out at him, this time the dagger met his forearm. “You little…” He began but the Hound was behind him suddenly, she shut her eyes quickly. The sound of metal clashing against armor told her the man was dead.  
“Keep your eyes closed.” He ordered, and took her hand leading her away. 


	2. Traveling

It wasn’t until she was poised in front of a horse that she dared to open her eyes, the soft neighing gave her solace. In front of her was a large war horse, his mane black as night. The Hound wrapped his large hands around her waist and lifted her onto the house, then followed suit. “Where are we going?” She asked quietly.  
He didn’t respond but simply instructed the horse to run, they road for long hours occasionally stopping to make water and stretch before once more riding. After what might have been two days he led them to a small house, and dismounted. He placed his hands around her waist and helped her down, her skirt rising slightly as slid off the large beast. After a moment he released her and moved to tie the horse a little ways from the home so no one would see it. Sansa pulled her cloak tighter around her as she waited for his return, the icy wind cutting through her.  
He led her inside, it took only a brief glance to see the entire one room shack. Dust covered most of the abandoned furnishings, and the hearth looked as though it hadn’t been lit in days or maybe longer.  
“Where are we?” She asked.  
“Safe, for the time that is. We need to rest, then we’ll be going.”  
“Going where?”  
“Don’t know yet.”  
She sighed. “Where are the owners?” She asked.  
He looked down. “It was abandoned when I found it.” He pointed to a small indention in the wall, where a dark stain trickled down. “But that tells me all I need to know about them.”  
“What is it?” She asked.  
“Dried blood, I’d say they’ve been dead for while now.”  
A cold chill ran through Sansa, she found a seat at the small table while he lit a fire in the hearth. After a long moment she found herself growing warm in the small room, and decided to remove her cloak.  
Sansa stood and undid the button to her cloak, pulling it off of her shoulders and laying it aside. She inhaled deeply, her hands running against her wool spun gown. From her waist to her ribs and back, the dress was one she had grown accustomed to at the Vale. Nothing like the silks she wore at King Landing, or even the highborn material she wore at Winterfell. This was a dress for a bastard, however, as the bastard of Lord Petyr Baelish she did wear the more expensive materials used for bastards such as Alayne.  
“How’d you find me?” She finally spoke, keeping her eyes trained down. She heard him pat the seat next to him, after a small nod she moved to the seat.  
“Look at me.” He rasped, but his voice lacked the ferocity she had grown to fear. His voice now was almost a plea, when her eyes came up to meet his she was surprised. He no longer held anger in his features, he seemed relaxed almost. “The whole kingdom is buzzing about Littlefinger’s bastard. Some say she’s the daughter of Lady Stark.”  
“That’s a lie!” She snapped quickly, and then took a deep breath. “Sorry, I shouldn’t yell. You know the truth of it.” Her shoulders slumped. “But why come to the Vale?”  
“I promised to take care of you, did I not?” He said quietly.  
“But… I didn’t leave with you.” She said confused. “Why come find me? The whole kingdom thinks you’re dead, why risk your life for me?” She asked, her brow furrowing.  
“Why were you running, little bird?” He asked, changing the subject.  
Sansa sighed, and came to her feet and began to pace the small room. “Lord Baelish was going to marry me to Harrold Hardyng so that he could reclaim Winterfell in my name.” She explained.  
“So you ran?” He asked. “Don’t wish to marry a ser?”  
“I don’t wish to marry anyone.” She snapped.  
After a moment, the Hound narrowed his eyes at her. “How was he going to marry you to Harry the Heir, you’re already wed to the imp.”  
Sansa flushed, and looked down. “The marriage was never consummated.”  
“You’ve never been properly bedded?”  
“No, not that it’s any of your business.” She held her chin high, she could feel the blood pooling in her cheeks.  
“Why not marry?” He asked after a moment.  
“Because no one will ever marry me, they’ll marry my title, they’ll marry my body, but not me.” Sansa sighed. “I’ll never be loved, I’ll never be more than a prize to anyone.” She ground her teeth for a short moment, her anger growing then cut her eyes to him once more. “Why are you here?” She growled.


	3. Heated Discussions

The Hound was silent, he kept his eyes trained off of her. “Get some sleep girl.” He finally said.  
“No. I want to hear you say it. I haven’t any gold, I haven't anything to offer so why save me? You have no one to ransom me to, I haven’t any family left.” She said growing angry.  
"I have my reasons. Now go to sleep." His voice was hard, but didn't carry any of the menace it once had in King's Landing.   
"Why offer to save me in Kings Landing then threaten me?" She pressed.  
"I didn't come to save you girl, I came to rape you." He finally admitted.  
Sansa took a step back, there was no disguising the pain in his features as he spoke. "I came to fuck you bloody, and leave you for the king." He ran his large hand over his eyes. "But you were scared, so I decided to take you with me when I left. You couldn't even bear to look at me so I took my song, is that truth enough for you?"   
Sansa narrowed her eyes. "And what's the payment for this rescue?"  
The Hound looked down. "No payment."


	4. We all must rest

Sansa let her limbs relax, her entire body slumping from the released tension. "Then... Why?" She asked.  
"Do you always have to talk so damned much?" He growled.   
"Well, if you could answer a simple inquiry then I wouldn't have to keep asking." She countered.  
"Go to sleep."   
"Where will you sleep?" She asked, glancing to the single bed.  
"Here." He answered from the chair.  
She stepped forward. "You can't sleep there, and continue to ride in the morn." She argued. "Look just lay the blade between us." She said moving to the bed.  
"I tell you that I wanted to rape you, and you offer to share a bed. How daft are you girl?"  
She turned back to him. "If you were going to you would have that night of Blackwater, or in the woods. Gods, even now. You know you could, how would I stop you?" She turned back to the bed and moved to the side furthest from the table. She didn't move under the blankets but laid ontop.  
After a few moments she heard him sigh. "Come here girl." He told her. She sat up and turned to face him.  
"Why?" She asked nervously.  
"Can't sleep with my armor on."  
She nodded and tentatively walked over to him. "I've never done this." She informed him.  
"Not hard." He told her, then showed her how to remove it. Once it was gone he left to only his tunic and breeches, she stepped back and moved towards the bed once more.  
After a few seconds he followed, she kept her back to him on the bed. She heard him place the sword behind her before he bed buckled under his weight. She took a deep calming breath before closing her eyes and praying for sleep.


End file.
